


[A4A] [Script Offer] I'm Not Going Anywhere

by brokengalaxy



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: Comfort, GFE, L-Bomb, Other, Wholesome, bfe, reassurance, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: It’s been a little chaotic and busy lately. Amidst all this busy time, your partner decided to take a break from it all. You support their decision with all your heart. They deserve to have a break. But another wave of thoughts enters their mind before they take a step back so you take the time to reassure them and tell them that...you’re not going anywhere.
Kudos: 1





	[A4A] [Script Offer] I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.

___

KEY:

*emphasis*

[action / prompts / additional notes] 

‘…’ as stand-alone lines = continue improv. as previously stated 

____

I have also added the term 'baby' in this script. If this seems unnatural to you or not something you would usually use, feel free to use a term that you are more comfy with.

▪ background: late night, apartment, the night before their flight out

[character's voice is lightly playful, warm, maybe a tad silly?]

[grunting/struggling noises as you attempt to wheel out your partner’s suitcase]

Alright, here we are. Your suitcase is all packed and ready to go for tomorrow. 

I also made sure you didn’t exceed the baggage limit this time. 

Hey now, don’t give me that look, you know what you did last time. 

Yeah, you do. You brought so much stuff, you had to call me back into the airport because you didn’t want to throw them out.

[chuckle] Baby, I know you just want to show them off and spread some love but that doesn’t mean you bring around your rock collection everywhere. 

Okay, okay. Let’s not argue about that. You don’t have to bring it up, I know I have my fair share of over-packing as well.

[pause] 

Oh, and just in case you miss me too much... I *may* have packed your favourite hoodie of mine, just so you have a piece of me wherever you go. 

Are you ready for tomorrow?

[pause]

[character’s voice is now full of concern and worry but still holds that comforting and reassuring tone]

Hey...why do you look so down all of a sudden?

Did I say anything wrong? 

If I did, please tell me. I don’t want to make things worse tonight.

Hey, come on. Look at me.

What is it? 

Tell me what’s wrong.

[pause as you wait for them to speak] 

Baby? 

[long pause as they answer you]

What do you mean you're not going?

You are gonna go.

You bought the ticket and everything. You and I got all your things ready to go, all you have to do is hop on that plane tomorrow. 

[pause] 

[sigh] 

Is something bothering you? 

You know you can tell me anything, right? 

Tell me what’s on your mind.

[long pause as you listen to what they have to say - no need for words but do indicate that you acknowledge what they’re saying and that you’re listening] 

…

Oh, baby…

Of course, it’s totally okay to take a break. You’ve done so much recently. You’ve been working so hard.

You *deserve* to take a break. 

[pause]

What do you mean ‘that’s not it’? 

[pause] 

You’re scared...that I won’t be here when you come back? 

Oh, baby...come here. Let me wrap my arms around you... 

[pause as you let the moment sink in]

We’ll see each other again soon. We have so many plans together for the next couple of months and we have a lot of things to check off our bucket list. 

We have our lives ahead of us. *You* have your life ahead of you. I’m just lucky enough to be in it. 

I’m not going anywhere, baby. 

I’m still going to be here when you come back, ready to welcome you with open arms. 

This year is a mess and a half. And I am so proud of you for deciding to take a break. It takes a lot of courage to say that you need one.

And I want you to know that it's okay. It's okay to take time for yourself, to step away from all this fuss.

When you go on that plane tomorrow...and you *will* go on that plane tomorrow, I don't want you to worry about anything but yourself. 

I want you to relax, I want you to take care of yourself, just as I would with you.

We made so many memories this year. And I enjoyed every moment with you but I understand why you decided to take some time off for yourself and I am perfectly ok with that.

So please, wipe that frown off your face and smile for me.

This is not goodbye...it’s a ‘see you later’? [chuckle] 

I promise, I will still be here when you come back. I am ready to attack you with snuggles and kisses. 

We're going to be around each other so much to the point that we'll be so sick of each other you'll decide to take a break again. [chuckle]

[pause] 

You’re not going to lose me. 

I will still be here. 

I promise. *Pinky* promise. 

Hey, it’s not childish. Don’t roll your eyes at me. 

Come on, give me your pinky.

That’s it, hold it out. 

Okay, wrap it with mine...and touch our thumbs together. There we go.

Now, that promise is locked.

If the promise is broken, you are free to humiliate and shame me as much as you want. [laugh] 

You deserve to have some fun, baby. 

You've done so much this year, you've accomplished so much, you've achieved so many milestones and I couldn't be more proud. 

[pause] 

If it helps to ease your mind, I will gladly send you a message of how my day went at the end of each day.

I will let you know that I think about you every single day and that not a single moment passes by that you don’t come across my mind. 

But, I don't want you checking your phone every few seconds just to see if I messaged you, okay? 

[pause] 

I’ll miss you...I will miss you so much. 

But I’d hate it more if you get on that plane tomorrow and all you do is worry about what will happen when you’re not here...or what will happen when you come back. 

I don’t want you thinking that you’re missing out on anything or that ‘I’m happy that you’re not here’. 

It sucks that you won’t be there when I wake up in the morning and that you won’t be the last sight I see at night...but I know that you’re doing this for yourself.

I’d rather you take care of yourself now than force yourself to feel better when you’re not.

I know it’s hard to do but...I want you to live in the moment and just think about what’s happening in the present...

You think a lot...you *overthink* a lot...I know that even the thought of overthinking a lot makes you overthink.

But I want you to try to at least silence your thoughts, use those breathing exercises we do together, and distract yourself from all that negativity...

I want you to just enjoy, okay?

Just relax... 

I admire your work ethic, baby. I really do. But I forbid any stress during your break. 

[stern tone] No working, even if you really want to. 

I try to help you as much as I can… I want to take away all the stress and the tension you’re feeling...but sometimes, you have to take it upon yourself to help *you*.

[light laugh] I’m sorry if that sounded mean but…I just want you to take it easy for once. 

[serious normal tone] Plus...I don’t want you to think that I’m going away.

I will *never* go away. 

[playful tone] You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not. 

I mean...our relationship survived through this ‘unprecedented’ time. That says a lot in itself, doesn’t it?

We learned so much about each other… we managed to *not* get into each other’s skin too much… [laugh] 

[serious tone] I care for you a lot. I support your decisions whatever they might be. And I will be here whenever you might need me. 

But this time, I want you to be there for yourself too. 

Use this break to ‘unlock’ a better version of yourself. Take the time to reset...to appreciate what you have...and you can come back to me, all radiant and ready to take on the world once again.

You are a strong, independent person. I’ve seen you at your worst and at your best...and you can do it all over again. 

I believe in you.

I know you have a lot of thoughts in your mind right now...and I wish I can silence them all for you…

But for now, I just want you to trust me, okay?

I’m always going to be here. I’m not going anywhere. 

I will never ever forget you. 

You always have my back whenever I’m feeling down or whenever I’m thinking such ridiculous things so I want to do the same for you, okay?

I will be here when you come back. I promise.

And if you want a brief report on what happened on the days you were not here with me, I am more than willing to do so.  


[pause] 

I love you, baby. I love you so so much. 

I am so proud of you, for making this decision...and doing this for yourself…

So enjoy your break...and take your time…

I will be here...waiting for you with open arms.


End file.
